Owl Post
by LillyWright
Summary: Pigwidgeon is bringing a letter to Hermione, however, it is the wrong letter and Ron is probably in big trouble... Is he doomed? Read to find out and please leave behind a review.


Ronald Weasley was sitting in his bedroom in the Burrow. He was behind his desk, overlooking the overgrown garden, writing a letter. Not just any letter, no a letter to Hermione Granger. In his room was also a cage, in which sat his tiny and overexcited owl, Pigwidgeon. As always Pig, short for Pigwidgeon, was making a lot of noise to make himself heard. Something that greatly annoyed Ronald at the time, for what he was doing, was rather important.

'Shut up, Pig,' Ron grumbled.

Pigwidgeon however, didn't care what Ron thought, he was happy for he knew he would soon be off delivering a letter again. He gave a loud hoot.

'Fine, I will let you out if you please keep quiet,' Ron said irritated as he got up to release Pigwidgeon from his cage.

Pigwidgeon gave another hoot of pleasure, and zoomed out of his cage as soon as Ron had opened the door. Nevertheless, he now remained quiet, simply flying around the room.

Ron gave a sigh and returned to his desk. When he had settled himself again, he looked at the two pieces of paper he had written. In one of them, he declared his love to Hermione. The other was just an ordinary letter to a friend like Hermione, as usual. That first one, was the one he would of course never sent, but it was however the truth he never dared to tell. He had enough courage to write it, but sent or tell it, no that was too much. The second letter, was of course the one he would sent as always.

Ron stared at the pieces of paper for several more long minutes. Pigwidgeon in the mean time, was getting tired of waiting. He wanted to deliver a letter, and he knew already to whom it was, so why did Ronald wait so long to give it to him.

Finally, after a quarter of an hour, Pigwidgeon was tired of waiting. He swooped down to the desk with another loud hoot, grabbed one of the two pieces of paper and flew out of the window, very pleased with himself.

'No!' Ron yelled at him, 'Wait, that is the wrong letter!'

Pigwidgeon just gave another hoot, ignored him and flew off to Hermione's house.

'I'm doomed,' Ron muttered to himself and then ran out of his room down the many stairs.

----------

Somewhere else, somebody else, was also sitting behind a desk. This was Hermione Granger. She had been trying to do some of her homework, but hadn't come far yet. However, her paper was not empty, she had written something. All over her paper were the words Hermione, Ron, Weasley, Granger and Ronald. Furthermore, it contained some of this in short like H.W. and R.W. and more of this.

As she had been doing this for nearly the entire afternoon, she was rather surprised when Ronald's little owl suddenly came in through the window.

'Hello Pig. What brings you here?' she asked him.

Pigwidgeon simply gave a hoot and dropped the piece of paper he was holding onto her desk.

'What is this?' Hermione wondered out loud.

As she read the letter, her eyes grew wider the further she came. All the time she read, Pigwidgeon flew round and round over her head, hooting for his own cleverness.

----------

'Mum. Mum!' Ron shouted while the thumped down the stairs in the Burrow.

'Yes, yes, will you stop shouting. I'm in the kitchen,' his mother answered.

Ron simply bounced into the kitchen and looked pleading at his mother.

'Mum, please tell me Errol is here and that I can borrow him just this once, please,' he nearly begged her.

'But why can't you use Pig?' she asked him.

'He's out, but I need to sent another letter, now.'

'Errol's home, he's probably near the shed in the garden,' Molly told him.

Before she had even finished her entire sentence, Ron had dashed out of the kitchen already into the garden now screaming the owl's name.

Luckily, Errol was near and soared to Ron the moment he had called. He had barely taken place on Ron's shoulder and was nearly swayed off as Ron had sprinted back to the house once more. Finally, he had reached his room again. He grabbed the letter that was supposed to be sent to Hermione, and added a quick post scriptum.

_Ignore letter you got first, was joke from Fred and George, just forget about it completely._

Then tied it to Errol's leg as fast as he could and nearly threw the poor owl out of the window as to reach Hermione as soon as possible to repair the damage Pigwidgeon had made.

----------

When Hermione had reached the end of the letter, her mouth had fallen open and on her cheeks was a pink blush. She turned to Pigwidgeon as if she wanted to get a confirmation from him. She was in shock and couldn't believe what she had just read, it simply didn't make any sense at all.

Before she could truly make up her mind, another owl came in through her still open window. She recognized Errol at once, and hoping for some explanation she ripped the letter of Errol's legs to read it.

After she had read it, she dropped on her bed still rather confused. Ron had written it was a joke from Fred and George, but yet that letter was writing in the same handwriting as the second letter she got, and that was definitely Ron's. However, she trusted Ronald and therefore came to the conclusion that it must indeed have been a joke from his brother's and set herself down behind her desk again to write a reply. Pigwidgeon, once more bored of waiting hooted goodbye to her and flew off as Errol remained behind to take with him Hermione's reply, which ended in a post scriptum too.

_Tell Fred and George to thank them from me for their enormously 'funny' joke, and give them a complement for it was a sweet letter, which any girl would love to receive from her lover, so perhaps they are not lost at all._

----------

Ronald waited in his room, for the return of Errol and Pigwidgeon. Errol was first to arrive in his room, for Pigwidgeon had taken a detour towards home just for fun. Luckily for Ron, it was Errol who was carrying the letter with answers.

'Errol!' Ron called and once more, poor old Errol was shaken for the letter was again ripped from his paw.

Ron gave a sigh from relief as he read the letter, though it was the post scriptum that really made his day. Hermione thought that his love letter was wonderful. He decided to give Pigwidgeon an extra treat when he got home and then walked down the stairs now as if floating on a cloud. Half way, he came across Fred and George.

'Thank you,' he said to them and walked on now laughing and leaving Fred and George behind looking utterly bewildered.


End file.
